ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Mitchell
was the co-creator of the BBC crime drama, New Tricks, alongside Nigel McCrery. He currently serves as its head writer as well as an associate executive producer - he tends to take a backseat where he allows others to contribute scripts, direct and even manage from the Executive Producer side. In the later life of the series he served as the writer that introduced a majority of the new team. He has, so far, written 27 episodes for New Tricks and is also credited as associate producer on all episodes of the show. In addition to New Tricks he has written for other TV programmes such as Backup, Casualty and The Bill. Television Credits ''New Tricks'' 'As writer' Series 1 *The Chinese Job *1984 *Good Work Rewarded Series 2 *A Delicate Touch *Family Business *Eyes Down For A Full House (co-written with Danny Miller) *17 Years Of Nothing Series 3 *Wicca Work *Congratulations Series 4 *Casualty *Big Topped Series 5 *Spare Parts (co-written with Douglas Watkinson) *Couldn't Organise One *Mad Dogs Series 6 *The War Against Drugs *Meat Is Murder *Blood Is Thicker Than Water (co-written with Cameron McAllister) Series 7 *Dark Chocolate *Gloves Off Series 8 *End Of The Line *Objects Of Desire (co-written with Danny Miller) *Tiger Tiger Series 9 *The Girl Who Lived *Glasgow UCOS Series 10 *Cry Me A River *Roots Series 11 *Romans Ruined Series 12 *The Curate's Egg 'As associative producer' Series 1 *The Chinese Job *ID Parade *Painting On Loan *1984 *Good Work Rewarded *Home Truths *Talking To The Dead Series 2 *A Delicate Touch *Family Business *Trust Me *Old And Cold *Creative Problem Solving *Eyes Down For A Full House *Fluke Of Luck *17 Years Of Nothing Series 3 *Lady's Pleasure *Dockers *Old Dogs *Diamond Geezers *Wicca Work *Bank Robbery *Ice Cream Wars *Congratulations Series 4 *Casualty *God's Waiting Room *Ducking & Diving *Nine Lives *Powerhouse *Buried Treasure *Father's Pride *Big Topped Series 5 *Spare Parts *Final Curtain *A Face For Radio *Loyalties And Royalties *Couldn't Organise One *Magic Majestic *Communal Living *Mad Dogs Series 6 *The War Against Drugs *The Truth Is Out There *Fresh Starts *Shadow Show *Death Of A Timeshare Salesman *The Last Laugh *Blood Is Thicker Than Water *Meat Is Murder Series 7 *Dead Man Talking *It Smells Of Books *Left Field *Dark Chocolate *Good Morning Lemmings *Fashion Victim *Where There's Smoke *Coming Out Ball *Gloves Off *The Fourth Man Series 8 *Old Fossils *End Of The Line *Lost In Translation *Setting Out Your Stall *Moving Target *Objects Of Desire *The Gentleman Vanishes *Only The Brave *Half Life *Tiger Tiger Series 9 *A Death In The Family *Old School Ties *Queen And Country *The Girl Who Lived *Body Of Evidence *Love Means Nothing In Tennis *Dead Poets *Blue Flower *Glasgow UCOS *Part Of A Whole Series 10 *The Rock Part 1 *The Rock Part 2 *The Sins Of The Father *The Little Brother *Cry Me A River *Into The Woods *Things Can Only Get Better *The One That Got Away *Wild Justice Series 11 *Bermondsey Boy *Tender Loving Care *Deep Swimming *Ghosts *London Underground *Romans Ruined *In Vino Veritas Series 12 *Last Man Standing, Part One *Last Man Standing, Part Two *The Curate's Egg *The Wolf Of Wallbrook *Prodigal Sons *The Fame Game *The Russian Cousin *Lottery Curse Category:Crew Category:Writer